


错误的春天

by brightnight



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 北境之王库丘林x‘吟游者’迪卢木多，你曾经有一个很好的间谍，他除了为你工作以外还是你的朋友，直到有一天你失去了他，为了你的利益将他派往别处，送去别人的手里。吟游者的定义是‘可以租赁的间谍’和无垢者类似，纯属捏造，冰火小说里只有瓦里斯的小老鼠们。





	1. Chapter 1

库丘林pov  
【1】no one  
青年深吸了一口咸腥的海风。  
船上的清晨千篇一律，颠簸微小的甲板、粗麦面包的热气和一望无际的大海。不好说他喜欢或是不喜欢这些，库丘林生于临冬城，长于临冬城——维斯特洛大陆之上，七国最北之境。  
他无比熟悉那被冻硬犹如钢铁的黑土，剑锋插下用力不当甚至会断裂在其中。寒风凛冽裹挟雪花，棉絮一般漫天飞舞，遮天蔽日。极寒如同梦靥，与黑夜随行悄无声息，每一个冬日的黎明到来都可能带走几条生命，或是某几段不小心裸露在外的肢体。  
这才是流淌在临冬城主，北境守护者，达兰家族的族长库丘林血脉中的元素。  
海上的早晨以常人而言还算是冷的，白气随着船员们的呼喝声一并从他们的口鼻溢出。女眷们则紧闭舱室，缩在被窝中，直到临近中午才会出来走动。而对于库丘林来说，他只觉得温暖宜人——哪怕自从八年前受到那次伤及心脏的重创后，他的身体素质已经大不如往昔。幼年时他曾被称为北境之狼，而现在他甚至无法举起自己的爱枪。  
让库丘林感到心旷神怡的不是海上风光，而是遥遥可见的陆地——布拉佛斯海岸。没有人知道他的身份，作为搭乘的报酬只是一枚破旧的铁币和一句以高等瓦雷利亚语说出的篾言。  
“Valar Morghulis.”  
正如这枚铁币的所有者承诺的那样，任何从布拉佛斯开出的商船都会无条件地接受他的搭乘请求。事实比那个人形容得更甚：船长使劲在粗布上擦了擦手心才接了过去，一双常年在海上讨生活的手仿佛连深深掌纹里都浸满了海盐。他一改初时对这个“内陆人”的轻视，郑重而谦卑地低下头，用两根手指轻触了一下眉心。  
“Valar Dohaeris.”  
商船破开海浪，回家的欣喜让风帆都满盈着发出鼓荡。陆地逐渐清晰，首先进入视野的是一座雄伟而惊人的雕像。  
船员们发出欢呼。从这几日的闲谈中库丘林早已经知道那是布拉佛斯的泰坦巨人。它不仅是一个地标，灯塔，更是一个完美的防御壁垒。对于这座自由贸易城市的居民来说，几乎是守护神一样的存在。  
日光如利刃般自肩甲间隙射出，将迷雾刺穿。巨人的身姿挺拔，云朵围绕着它飞扬的战甲下摆，明明是石雕，却越是靠近越是感受到压迫。到了商船自他正下方的双腿之间穿过时，简直像开了一整夜才从阴影中回到白天。  
船只在港口下锚卸货，行程到达终点，行商与女眷们纷纷下船。  
库丘林婉拒了船长亲自帮忙搬运行李的意图，尽管老人的手臂比拉扯风帆的缆绳还要粗壮。他推拒着库丘林掏出的金龙币，毫不在乎自己压根就没为一个珍贵的船舱客房收取任何费用，甚至差点把这个贵气十足地青年给弄下水去。他用力地说出了高等瓦雷利亚语，作为最后也是最坚决的拒绝。  
“Valar Dohaeris.”两根手指触碰眉心，“请记住我的名字，以及我为您提供的帮助。那么我已经收取到了报酬。”  
库丘林终于无奈地收回手，勾上了兜帽深深地点了点头。他无法说服这个固执的老船长，也不便太过暴露自己的形貌，港口的人流最为稠密。这是对他来说全然陌生的地界，无论是风俗还是别的什么。他只好对着逃也似地上了船的老人深深鞠了一躬。  
他的目的地是这里尽人皆知的地方，而敲门砖则还是那句话。  
“Valar Morghulis.”  
翻译成通用语的意思是凡人皆有一死。在此之前他就听过这句篾言，正如他偶尔还能听到当时父亲临终前的叮嘱。  
“答应我。”临冬城主鲁格曾经是最优秀的战士，完美的领袖，所有北境少女的梦中情人。他说出这句话的时候库丘林永远忘不掉充斥着屋内的草药气味与罂粟花奶甜腻的味道。或许让年仅十岁的他更讨厌的是这些气味所意味着的死亡。雪白的皮毛从骷髅一样的指爪中渐渐松落，那是他在第一次带库丘林去打猎一箭射到的雪豹，死亡正一点点吸干他与生俱来的力量与荣耀，在原地留下了一个枯瘦的小老头。可是他抓握库丘林手臂的力道仍然紧得令人发疼  
“答应我，库丘林，”他冲他的孩子喊，蒙上暗色的眼珠却艰难地移向坐在床头的安格斯——这个神秘出现的族叔距离鲁格的位置比所有人都近，包括临冬城的继承人。  
金发男人并没有对自己的位置和众人的目光感到任何的不适。他接过学士拿来的银碗，并制止了后者倒入罂粟花奶的举动，转而从怀中掏出一个水晶小瓶，倒出了清水般的液体。  
“Valar Morghulis.”  
他口诵陌生的语言，神情永远温和淡然的脸庞上终于露出了些许沧桑感，让他看起来一下子变得和鲁格一样老了。他的眼睛犹如最深邃的蓝宝石般深不见底，扫了一眼抿着嘴全然没有动作的库丘林，柔声向鲁格承诺道：“我答应你。我会像帮助你一样地帮助他，像对待你一样地对待他，无论他是否信任我。等我有那么一天来到你身边的时候，绝不会让你说出半个字的不满。”  
鲁格终于饮下银碗中的水液，皮毛滑落，室内死气沉沉的气味仿佛被突如其来的风雪带走，消失得无影无踪。  
库丘林终于落下眼泪，第一次也是最后一次像一个10岁的孩子那样，不顾一切地嚎啕大哭。  
安格斯恍如不闻，自顾自像是唱歌一样地讲了一个很长的故事。  
很久以前，有一个强壮而果决的男孩子，他是神赐给达兰家族的使者，出生就必然会带着家族走向兴盛。与他同岁的孩子都以像他一样为荣，不强壮的，容貌不粗犷的，都被欺负和嘲笑。他知道了以后，狠狠地教训了有这样想法的兄弟们，拉起了那个孩子的手。  
他说武器绝不仅有长剑这一种，才能卓越的标准也绝不仅仅是和他一样。  
他成为了临冬城主，七重日轮照耀整个北境。而那个孩子则吟游于黑暗之中，在长夜中隐没。正如白天离不开黑夜，他们看似毫无关联，实则相互依靠密不可分。  
金发蓝眼的男人在他的太阳的额头上落下一吻，仿佛这只是一场小憩。他形容哀戚，令旁人人皆是动容不已。可是当他抬起头来，他的唇边绽开了犹如春风般的笑意。苍老的形状一扫而空，谁也无法相信他和鲁格同辈。  
库丘林的母亲颤声询问这个男人到底是谁，为何她从未见过丈夫有这样一个兄弟。安格斯轻轻摇了摇头：“我只是一个无名之辈而已。”  
库丘林清楚地知道，死亡在同一时间带走了两个人，一个叫鲁格，一个叫安格斯。站在他面前的，只是一个永远不会伤害他的，无名之辈。  
十年没有在那个人身上留下任何痕迹，他的金发和蓝眼仍然犹如骄阳照耀下的大海般温暖迷人。安格斯笑吟吟地为他拉开分别由一整扇鱼梁木和黑檀木组成的沉重大门，轻声介绍这里叫做黑白之院。  
“欢迎来到吟游者的总部。”

库丘林pov  
【2】gleeman without harp  
乳白色的蜡烛一小片一小片地照亮青灰色的隧道岩壁，有时正好照亮了几道伤口样的痕迹，正诉说着曾经开凿它们的工具是多么粗糙。  
安格斯的脚步悄无声息，让跟在后面的库丘林总是有种冲动掀开他粗布袍子的下摆，看看那底下是不是一缕黑烟。这位惯常锦衣华服的族叔此时衣着简陋到判若两人，也是让他感到怪异的地方。  
当然他早就学会把各种各样奇思怪想牢牢克制在心里，而不是像以前一样付诸行动。这条教训的学费很贵，贵到如果库丘林胆敢稍微忘记它，胸口上贯穿前后的伤疤就会传来烧灼似的疼痛。  
这个开在掏空的岩石山腹的总部是一个神庙，因为空气中沉浮的熏香。库丘林一路都在暗自分析，乳香、龙涎、沉香…...从香的种类反推出至少三个不同地区的神袛，让他感到迷惑。直到眼前豁然开朗，他们来到大厅，谜底揭晓。  
——既没有猜对，也没有猜错。  
主室中央是一方直径约有十尺的水池，沿墙而立的神袛足有数十尊，库丘林从中看到了维斯特洛大陆信仰的七神，书卷上看到的人鱼王和某个自由贸易城邦所信奉的女神。  
安格斯仿佛知道他在想什么似地，转头看着他，那双蓝眼睛一点没变，是深不见底的虚无。  
“我们信奉任何神明，因为他们都是‘千面之神’的化身。他的信徒是无名之辈，而一个无名之辈不会拥有任何东西。连我的衣服都是被我们帮助过的人赠送的，”安格斯扬了扬身上的衣服示意，“当然在有需要的时候，我们也可以变成任何人。”  
“吟游者。”库丘林冷冰冰地说出了他们更广为人知的名字，像是从嘴里蹦出了几颗石子，砸在这张永远看不出年龄的脸上。安格斯微笑欠身，丝毫不以为意。  
他们吐露着不属于自己的故事，双手空空。行过荒野、田原，城市甚至是宫殿。他们遍布天下，却无甚出众的特质。仔细想想，连样貌都普通到模糊。既然是吟游者，为什么没有竖琴呢? 因为他们拨动的是这个天下，局势、暗流、战争。不够资格的人，连琴弦都看不见。  
在一个叫阿斯塔波的自由贸易城邦中有一种优秀的奴隶士兵被称为无垢者，以某一场三千对五万的战役而名闻天下。如果说前者是“可以被购买的士兵”，那么“吟游者”则是“可以被租赁的间谍”。  
而这座黑白之院，就是他们接受训练、任务外所呆的地方。  
迪卢木多·奥迪那正是吟游者中的佼佼者，也是北境守护者，临冬城主库丘林此行的目的。  
“一定得是迪卢吗？”他沉声问道。  
“我不认识你说的人，这里也没有叫迪卢的，只有千面之神的信徒。我派出去的是最合适的人，仅此而已。”安格斯示意他跟上，去专门供以商谈的石室中讨论这件事。当然以他个人而言他不觉得这事儿还有讨论的必要。  
“事实上，我刚从魁尔斯回来，就在今天早上。”  
库丘林立时停步，当安格斯说到他亲眼确认了迪卢木多被任务目标带走后才离开的时候看起来恨不得用眼睛烧死他。达兰家有赤瞳的特征，近三百年来，只有鲁格和他的亲生儿子拥有宛如日心的正红。有这么一瞬间，安格斯几乎以为他的太阳又重新燃烧了起来。  
在他看来库丘林的不能接受只是他还不能深刻地理解无名之辈的含义。  
无名之辈信奉千面之神，他们不拥有任何东西，无论是衣服，生活用具，还是自我。只有当他们需要变成别人的时候，才会使用一个名字，并以此为基础去拥有一些东西。  
安格斯随手拂过身边的一架竖琴，悠扬的旋律顿时回荡在大厅中所有神袛的头顶。许久没有被保养的它有些失准，但是音色清越，切冰断雪。落满灰尘的琴身上部内侧，有一行工整的阴刻：致我的青春、爱情与梦境之神，安格斯——达兰家的鲁格。  
“它属于安格斯。如果你去问，你的学士会告诉你达兰家族上一辈最小的孩子不幸夭折。我的姓氏也由此变成了‘奥格’，进入了黑白之院，开始修行。鲁格把它寄存在某一家琴行，每当我沿着长渠穿过布拉佛斯，总能看两眼。直到他死去，琴行的老板按照嘱托的内容把它送来我这里。无名之辈不会拥有任何东西，所以我把它丢在了大厅……”  
库丘林转身就走，安格斯静静注视他的背影。被倾注过深厚情感与记忆甚至承载过一个人格的竖琴被灰尘和黑暗埋葬，余音渐息，重新变成了一件死物。

库丘林pov  
【3】no reveal  
安格斯至少有一点是错误的，库丘林绝非是不了解无名之辈这四个字的含义。恰恰相反，正是了解深刻乃至亲身相处才让他感到浑身难受。他终止这场谈话，情绪的因素占的很少，更多的是源于此行目的失败这个客观事实：迪卢木多执行任务这件事已经无法挽回。  
库丘林重新走回大厅中央，有一群神色冰冷漠然的孩子从他身边路过。尽管他们穿着各色衣服，有的华丽，有的破旧，可这熟悉至极的神情简直一眼就能辨认出来——这些是吟游者的备选。  
当然库丘林会如此敏锐是天赋异禀和安格斯自小训练的结果。等到这群孩子脸上面具般的冷漠能隐没在不属于自己的喜怒哀乐之后，才算是初步入门。远处有几个居民在水池边祈祷，也有的伏在某个神像的脚下，泪流满面地忏悔。  
有一个老妪看起来快死了。一位少女正跪坐在地，托着她的头枕在自己的膝盖上，温柔地整理她银白的发丝，轻声细语地说着什么。末了她从水池中舀起一钵清澈的液体，捧到了老妪的嘴边。见她饮下池水，便将她放平在地，站起身离开。  
库丘林轻叹了一口气，这个少女是一个吟游者。她会在这里倾听任何人，只要别人愿意讲。她也乐意替任何人结束痛苦，就像父亲临终时安格斯做的那样。她获得别人的经历，最终完美地藏在那些“真实”背后，漠然地吐露着“自己”的故事。  
迪卢木多……也曾经是他们的一员。他就是这样成长的，而且做的比所有人都好。库丘林第一次见到安格斯的时候，他和这个幽灵般神秘出现的叔叔相谈甚欢。那时父亲还没有死，安格斯尚且还会带着温暖的笑意逗他说：“我有一个可爱的养子，你要是缺玩伴的话我就带他来见你。”后来安格斯从未再作如此表述，而是换成了言简意赅的代称：无名之辈。  
只有吟游者中的精英才可以被冠以无名之辈的称呼。一个普通吟游者想要达到这种程度，事关天赋，甚于修行。  
而被安格斯精心训练出来的库丘林正是他们的克星。安格斯教他的时候说得轻描淡写：“首先，你不要太容易被别人骗。其次，别被他们看出来你已经知道了一切。”  
十二岁的时候库丘林最大的乐趣是肃清家里的间谍，他会稍微花一点时间看看他们想要什么，然后毫不留情地弄死。安格斯为此抗议过很多次，小部分因为遭受池鱼之殃一并被除掉的吟游者，更主要的原因则是这种一发现就杀死的做法会导致空出的位置被新的间谍来填补。  
只是他无法说服这个顽劣的少年城主。尤其是库丘林在其他地方做得近乎完美，除了这一点点的任性：“再来新的，不正好让我继续玩下去嘛！”  
于是迪卢木多出现了。  
当时少年城主正在演武场上挥舞着自己的爱枪——这把鲜红色的巨枪有着近2米长。普通人别说12岁的孩子，哪怕是成人也难以做到他这样，自在得像是一条在雪地上恣意翻滚的红蟒。他不意外地从那双金色的眼睛里看到毫不掩饰的崇拜。等到汗水热腾腾地从他头顶冒出白雾，他才停下来，拖着长枪走到了安格斯和这个孩子面前。  
“小子，你叫什么？”  
“我…..我是迪卢·曼德勒，来自白港！”随后他忸怩了一下，磕磕巴巴地说，“大人，我……我是不是……能叫你哥……哥哥？”  
“哦不，孩子，你不能。”安格斯告诉他这一点的时候他看起来遗憾得快哭了。他是来自曼德勒家族的“养子”——年幼时被送往别的贵族家生活，直到成年再回去。这种做法在维斯特洛非常流行，被认为是家族之间仅次于联姻的交流感情的方式。曼德勒家族占据着白港，为达兰家族守护着白刃河，迪卢的父亲就是这一代的白刃河守护。  
如果鲁格还在的话，迪卢确实能叫库丘林哥哥，就像从3岁起就和他一起长大的康纳尔一样。当然老城主不太乐衷于接受养子，康纳尔的到来还占了表弟这层血缘关系。可现在库丘林是城主，让迪卢做他养子显然不合适。所以他只能和康纳尔一样，叫他大人。  
走近了库丘林才发现迪卢比看起来的要健壮很多，搞不好比他还大。  
“你几岁了？”  
参观新家的事情当然不用城主亲自操心，哪怕他俊秀得像是传说中栖息在光里的精灵。库丘林只负责把他带到康纳尔面前。  
在听到他只有十岁，比自己要小的时候库丘林不由得内心欢喜。他最近总是遇见那种明里对他恭恭敬敬，实则内心不屑自己年龄的白痴大人们，并且这个现状可以预见地还会保持很久。哦，七层地狱，虽然他不信新神。他十分老成地“嗯”了一声示意自己知道了，可是在看到康纳尔的下一刻还是跳着脚跑了过去。  
“看到那个棕色头发的家伙了吗，去叫他哥。喂，康纳尔！”他大喊一声，并且一把把表弟扑倒在了雪地里。  
“……迪卢是么？”康纳尔总觉得这个小孩子不知道为什么一副很失望的样子，叫了他一声哥哥以后就一直没再说话，安安静静地跟在后面参观。不过他可真漂亮，漂亮不是说他像女孩儿，相反他非常结实，个头甚至比库丘林还高这么一点点。康纳尔偷眼对比了迪卢裸露在外隐约显露出块状的胳膊，一阵气馁：他真的比自己小一岁么？  
“你说你来自白刃河的曼德拉家族。那你住在白港么，那边有什么好玩的呢？”  
迪卢想了想，一本正经地说：“白港会有银器交易。我最喜欢自己做银器了，一会儿路过铁匠铺子的话，我可以去玩吗？”  
康纳尔的脑袋里瞬间掠过了“叮咚”师傅比他腰还粗的胳膊。因为他不喜说话，总是敲打着铁块。叮叮咚咚，夜以继日，于是大家给他起了个绰号叫“叮咚”。时间一长，像康纳尔这样的孩子甚至根本不知道“叮咚”师傅的本名，只记得那双常年手持铁锤，宽阔得甚至可以在上面跑步的胳膊。  
“哥哥，你怎么不开心了呀？”迪卢小心翼翼地问道，额前一缕垂下的头发晃来晃去，看起来一副全然无害的天真样子，和他的身形形成了鲜明的对比——至少在另一个11岁的小孩眼里是这样的。康纳尔认真地抓住他的肩膀问：“打铁会变强壮么？”  
“蛤？”某个10岁的小朋友显而易见地被吓到了。

【4】no kill  
事情有点不太对，这个迪卢绝对有问题。  
库丘林把这事儿对康纳尔说的时候，被表弟用怜悯地眼神看了。  
“最近我听说城堡里所有的女孩子都在围着迪卢转，你被抛弃了。”  
“最近我听说有个神经病放弃了弓箭，跑去学习打铁了。”库丘林学着他的语气深沉了就这么一会儿，然后就你一句没人爱我一句打铁的瘦子毫无营养地来来回回，继而发展到用雪仗决一死战。等他们滚得一身泥水从雪地里爬起来，被负责照顾他们的女佣用高分贝的尖叫驱赶去洗澡的时候，完全忘记了一开始是为什么原因打起来的。  
迪卢是一个非常正常的孩子，正常得哪怕你心有疑惑也完全挑不出半点茬子。在这三天内他唯一做的一件惊世骇俗的大事（在库丘林眼里是这样的）就是人见人爱，从表弟到学士师傅再到门口守卫，全都对这个可爱的孩子印象深刻。哪怕是那个照顾他们生活的粗壮女佣，都会因为抱起迪卢而意外收获一个吻和感谢而变得温柔一整天。要知道，她可是用扫帚撵了临冬城主一整个城堡，就为了赶他去洗澡的女人啊！  
“大人，这是您要的鱼梁木叶子。”迪卢捧着一堆鲜红的叶子，一路小跑着冲上二楼。他急促地喘着气，停在库丘林的面前，外面寒风冻得他小脸红彤彤的。如果说对他来说有什么事能称得上重要的话，那基本是：库丘林吩咐的。  
——即使是去拾取神木林中的鱼梁木叶子这种没有任何用处的事。  
“恩，”库丘林当着他的面，接过叶子，转身拿进了卧室，然后再出来，“还不够，我还要更多这样的叶子。记住我的要求，要完完整整，没有枯萎痕迹的。”  
“好吧，希望下次我再过来的时候您能告诉我为什么需要这些叶子。”迪卢嘟囔了一句，却没什么意外的神色，他已经重复这个任务很多遍了。完完整整，没有枯萎痕迹的叶子并不好找，更何况他已经找了一整天。  
当天晚上，城堡内的厨娘们都以为这个可怜的孩子不知道怎么得罪了城主，半路把迪卢拉进了厨房，硬是给他塞了一份热腾腾的鹿肉。这个奇怪的命令又持续了第二天整天，在迪卢又一次被母性大发的厨娘们关怀的期间，康纳尔踹开了城主的卧室。  
“为什么要一直试探迪卢，大人？”他的表弟阴阳怪气地叫了一声们私下相处从来不用的敬称，“在叶子堆里打滚有这么舒服么？”  
主卧一地狼藉，鱼梁木的枯叶铺了满地。库丘林拒绝打扫的女佣乃至任何人进入他的房间有两天了，康纳尔是除了唯二知道房内现状的人。这两日盘桓在城堡上下的谜题终于得解：城主鱼梁木的叶子有什么用？  
没有任何用处。  
库丘林向他走来，脚下的叶子发出咯吱咯吱的声响。他跳上床，一脸凝重的旧事重提：“我觉得他有问题。”  
“有什么问题呢，除了一心讨好所有人以外？拜托，他来自白港。曼德勒家族离我们有多远，即使我们同在北境？你上一次见到那个家族的人是什么时候？”康纳尔捞起一把叶子，撒的库丘林满床都是，“达兰家族统领北境，哪怕他的父亲见了你都得低头，行属臣之礼。他一个人被带来这么远的地方，你想让他怎么办？像我一样把叶子糊你脸上，说一声老子不干么？”  
“……如果我说我经受的训练让我可以轻易看清别人，就像野兽的本能一样。渡鸦会定向飞往城堡，棕熊一到冬天就销声匿迹地冬眠，我看透别人的心，也就是一眼。这是…….直觉？”  
“直你妈了个逼！”康纳尔干脆利落地拍过去一个羽毛枕。  
“我从没错过。”库丘林眼疾手快地格挡住，却没有进行反击。赤色的眼睛罕见地露出迷茫，显然他的内心不如他的言语这般肯定。  
“哈，哈，哈，”康纳尔做足姿态地干笑了几声，尖刻地讥讽道，“我早就跟你说过不要完全信任安格斯。你看看你现在成了什么样子？我宁可你平庸，也不想你猜忌。前者只会让辅佐你的人费心，比如我；后者则会让所有人寒心！”  
库丘林无言以对，眼睁睁地看着表弟摔门而去，这场谈话不欢而散。康纳尔会生气再正常不过了，他的的确确地在利用自己的身份欺负另一个孩子，并且拿不出除了“感觉”以外任何实质的证据。  
迪卢和康纳尔的关系已经非常好了。库丘林清楚自家表弟的性子：如果迪卢有私下向他抱怨过什么，他反而不会过来说情，事情到“踹门进来看看城主在发什么疯收集叶子”也就结束了。可正是迪卢没有向任何人表露出对这样明显的刁难有丝毫不满，才让康纳尔耿耿于怀。  
迪卢没有任何问题，他维护着和所有人的关系，使用的手段没有超过一个孩子正常的水准。他看自己的时候眼神中崇拜从不掩饰，即使自己刁难他，让他日复一日地去捡叶子却不说为什么，他也像个傻子一样地去。只有在天色暗下来的夜晚他才能去找康纳尔玩一会儿。他喜欢打制银器，可是却累得没有力气。所以他们通常会约在铁匠铺子，直到被打烊的“叮咚”师傅一手一个拎起来放在肩上，送他们回到城堡门口。他会踮起脚亲吻一下照顾她的女佣，感谢她准备的早饭和衣服，并且立刻起床。他从不拒绝被城里的妇人拉住，拜托他去给在城堡内执行任务的丈夫送去一点点心或者捎上句话。  
这种面面俱到以至于润物无声的侵入，库丘林只在安格斯一个人身上看到过。那天这个自称是城主朋友的男人来到城堡内，当晚便坐在饭桌上和他们一家子人吃饭。所有人都欢迎这个谈吐温雅的男人，以至于完全忘记去问这是城主的哪位朋友，为什么以前从未出现过。直到第二天，父亲回来，是库丘林问的他。  
当时临冬城的主人摊了摊手，意味深长地说：“无论他是不是我的朋友，他已经是你们的朋友了。”  
库丘林能清楚地分开这两个事实。第一，迪卢对自己绝没有存在丝毫恶意，并且一心希望自己也喜欢他。第二，迪卢有问题。  
渡鸦自昨日午夜飞出，到白港打个来回需要四天。它带着要求确认曼德拉家族所有孩子的画像的信件——以临冬城达兰家族火红的七重日轮作为蜡封。  
其实不用这么麻烦。  
第二天早上，安格斯在饭桌上宣布自己准备离开，今天或者明天，当然临走的时候他会再告诉库丘林一次的。迪卢安安静静地喝完手中加了蜂蜜的热牛奶，跳下桌子，当着库丘林、安格斯、两名从小照顾他们的女佣和学士师傅的面，把一把银色的餐刀钉在了康纳尔面前的桌子上。  
“以新旧诸神的名义，我，曼德勒家的迪卢向达兰家的康纳尔提出决斗。我希望得到公平的待遇和一个合理的解释。如果我因失败而死亡，请安格斯先生把我带回白港。”  
一片死寂。  
所有人看起来都被这个消息震得说不出话来，连学士师傅的反应都慢了一拍。安格斯首先开口，做出了表示。  
“可以，我答应你。”  
“你的决斗请求可以成立。”学士师傅第二个开口道，这意味着只要康纳尔开口接受，哪怕是临冬城主也无法阻止他们。  
库丘林还难以置信地咀嚼着他话里的意思，平时精明的康纳尔则彻底地呆滞了。两名女佣的目光充满了鄙夷和心疼，她们失望地低语说从不知道康纳尔是如此心胸狭窄的人。迪卢这几天受到的不公待遇看起来终于真相大白，至少在所有旁人的眼里是这样。库丘林越过鱼梁木制成的餐桌想要抓住表弟因为愤怒而颤抖的手，他大喊起来：“我以临冬城主，北境守护，达兰家族的族长之名要求……”  
一声钝响打断了他。他看着康纳尔通红的眼睛和手掌边缘流下的鲜血——把自己餐刀插进桌子的动作太过用力了，赤瞳收缩，没有办法再说下去  
“我接受！”

【5】not today  
决斗在演武场进行。库丘林以城主的身份命令所有人退到百步之外，并转过身去。偌大的演武场只剩下三个人，他们加起来都没超过四十岁。  
决斗的两人可以自由挑选自己适合的武器。康纳尔拿的是练习用的木剑，而迪卢拿起的，则是开锋的制式铁剑。即使在之后的决斗中迪卢没有展现出不逊于库丘林的武技，单凭身体素质的差距，也胜负立分。  
12岁的库丘林能使用近两米的巨枪。制式铁剑的长度超过一米四，10岁的迪卢单手手持，现在正剑尖朝下，悬在康纳尔的胸口。只要他现在松手，铁剑单靠本身的分量就能轻松破开这个孩子的胸膛，插入地面。从库丘林的位置看不到康纳尔是什么神色，迪卢用一只脚踩住了他的脖子。  
“你已经赢了。在新旧诸神的见证下，你会得到你想要的。”库丘林朗声说道，他手持达兰家族世代相传的巨枪Gae-blog走上擂台，蓝发被金环束起在清晨凛冽的寒风中飞扬。这支通体由瓦雷利亚钢打造的凶器见证过七重日轮的所有光辉，而库丘林此时的姿态则明明白白地宣布着他是这Gae-blog的主人，临冬城之主，北境守护——即使他只有12岁。  
“我劝你不要再往前走了，不然我该手酸了。”迪卢偏过头来，风把他一缕挡在脸颊上的额发吹得高高扬起，失去了遮挡的金眼锋芒摄人。眼角下一颗小小的泪痣让变得陌生的他仍保住了几分“曼德勒家的孩子”俊秀温和的气质，而凌厉的杀气则提醒着库丘林那只是一张被摘下的假面而已。  
库丘林停在了令他感到安全的距离之外。  
“康纳尔是我的表弟，在这个世上与我血缘最亲近的兄弟。如果你可以饶过他的性命，必将得到我的回报。无论你是什么，只要你立刻离开临冬城，我不会再计较今天的事情。”  
“好啊，无论我是什么？”  
出乎意料库丘林的意料，迪卢（姑且还是这么叫他）非常配合地露出了意动的样子，可是手上的动作让库丘林又屏住了呼吸——他松开了三根手指，仅仅用大拇指和食指环着剑柄，铁剑摇摇欲坠。  
“那你不妨猜猜我是什么，一次机会。”锋利的剑尖伴随着漫不经心的语调来回扫过康纳尔的胸腹，像是一根预示死亡的钟摆。  
“吟游者，无名之辈，和安格斯叔叔一样的人。放下你的剑，你从没心思杀他。你的目标是我，而我在这里。”库丘林迎着他挑衅的目光一口气说了下去，语速飞快。  
铁剑贴着康纳尔的身子钉入地面。  
“我现在觉得我的运气有点不好了。”迪卢自嘲了一声，“我激怒了一个声名在外的对手，而所有关于他的传言竟然都没有言过其实。”  
“现在我们可以谈谈了么？”库丘林也学着他的样子，将巨枪插进地面。迪卢把手伸向了坐在地上揉着脖子的康纳尔，却被他红着眼睛重重打开，发出很大的响声。  
“明天安格斯会离开，他会在临走前问你对我的看法。”迪卢揉着手背，“不要向他透露这里发生的事情，并对他说你很满意。这就是我想得到的回报。”  
“我答应你。”库丘林拉起地上的康纳尔，紧紧地抱住他。他察觉到康纳尔在无声地哭泣：“制式铁剑是成人的武器，你没有办法举起它并不是你的错。迪卢单手的力量保守估计和我差不多，如果有人用这次挑战来羞辱你，我会向他们决斗。”康纳尔看起来被安抚了一点，他擦干眼泪，哑着嗓子说出的每一个字都充满了令人动容的决绝：“不要，我会自己来。”  
交流中的两兄弟错过了迪卢脸上一闪而过的抱歉神情。  
“现在是兑现决斗结果的时候了。我记得我要求过合理的解释，怎么看出来的，什么时候？”  
“训练成果而已，”库丘林抬起头，赤瞳如野兽般可怖，“我可以看透所有的间谍，判断对我说话的人是真心还是假意。无论你做的是不是完美，无论你藏在什么样的人皮后面。只要你站在我面前，你就输了。”  
“……”迪卢开始由衷地权衡起为了任务激怒这样一只野兽和任务失败哪一个更可怕。他拔起剑，缓缓后退示意自己打算离开。  
猩红的长枪指向他的背后。  
迪卢皱了皱眉：“怎么，临冬城主准备在神的注视下杀死决斗的胜者么？”  
“不，你还有没拿走的东西。”  
“什么？我已经完成了任务。大人，如果您会食言的话，我还不如相信狼会吃素。”  
“就算是讨好我也没用了哦，”库丘林咧着嘴，舔了舔两颗雪亮的犬牙，“你要求过公平的待遇，我以临冬城之主，北境守护之名承认你是一个可敬的对手，以新旧诸神的名义，我向你提起决斗——”  
“等一下！”“——为我兄弟所遭受的屈辱，也为你践踏了他的信任。你不知道他为你做过什么。”库丘林定定地看着他，那眼神令人发毛。迪卢不由得想起狼在撕碎自己猎物前，都会看着他的眼睛，据说这是食用灵魂的步骤。  
“如果你不接受的话，便是侮辱我库丘林之名，认为我不具有和你一战的资格。我相信你不用出城堡，无论是达兰家的军队还是我的私人卫队赤枝都会为了守护我的荣誉，不惜一战。”  
库丘林狰狞地提醒道，他曲臂抬肘的姿态宛如一只舒展肢体的猛兽，“咻”地一声将红枪钉进了不远处一堆被兽皮覆盖的木材中。他一边走向武器架，一边说道：“瓦雷利亚钢是世界上最锋利的武器，我还不至于占你这样的便宜。”  
这没得打。  
库丘林出生便是血一样的眼睛。达兰家族认为赤瞳是神之血脉，上一个被誉为太阳神的是他的父亲，一手将席卷整个维斯特洛大陆的叛乱隔绝在北境之外。而他是光之子，8岁杀死了北境最凶恶的冰原狼王，9岁举起Gae-blog，10岁继任城主的时候，在演武场上一对一决斗掉了三个表示反对的家族族长——要知道贵族是有权利点名自己的武士替自己上场的。库丘林10岁的武技就不逊色于任何成年人，而现在距离当时，又是两年过去了。  
“考虑好了吗，无名之辈？”  
“当然，我接受。但是在此之前，我想和康纳尔说句话。虽然我觉得自己不会输，但是万一有什么意外，我会很遗憾的……”迪卢丢下铁剑，一脸无辜地指了指康纳尔的方向，询问自己是否可以过去。  
枪尖不耐烦地挥了挥。  
迪卢缓步走向了康纳尔，在靠近之后忽然加速奔跑。康纳尔发现不对转身欲跑，却被迪卢双膝跪地滑行追上抓住小腿。他的手中寒光翳翳，宛如一只点水的蜻蜓，轻盈地划过康纳尔的脚腕和膝盖内侧，以及……右手的手腕。  
“不——！！！”鲜血和库丘林的怒吼同时喷薄而出，回荡在空旷的演武场中。  
“这是额外工作量的份。但是我没有杀了他哦。”  
迪卢就势移动到另一侧的武器架上，抽出另一把铁剑，架住了狂怒刺下的长枪。只是一震他便立刻泄力转移，向后拉开距离。鲜血自虎口滴落，如果不是应变得当，整个右手应该都会废掉了吧。  
他彻底激怒库丘林，同时也豁出一切地战斗。任务，无名之辈，守则都被劈面而来的长枪撕碎，只余下纯粹战意的金眼愈发璀璨生辉，仿佛能生生逼退裹挟阴影而来的死神，冲他摇摇手指，说上一句——  
时候未到！


	2. Chapter 2

【6】Who are you？  
他们在事后对于这唯一一次的全力战斗都表示过满意，在以后的日子里他们仍然继续面对各种战斗，但这么酣畅淋漓的却再也没有了。  
迪卢木多认为自己一直在逃命，狂怒的库丘林以为自己真的废了康纳尔，一心只想亲手撕碎他。他就像一只精力十足的巨兽，充满了蓬勃的力量与破坏欲。横冲直撞，并且无坚不摧。安格斯派来阻止他的士兵完全抓不住他，反而被他推倒在地。最倒霉的那个，直接被切下了一只小腿。  
眼看着他们厮杀得忘却一切，听不进任何话也看不见除了对方以外的任何人，唯有一同毁灭才能终止。照顾他长大的女佣不顾一切地冲到库丘林面前，安格斯则抓住了迪卢木多的双臂。  
这个农夫的妻子毫不犹豫地袒露双乳，迎着锋利的枪尖，瞪着灰蓝色的眼睛冲库丘林大声喊出他还在襁褓中时候的名字，趁库丘林愣神的时候把手中的木盆从他头顶倒下。冰冷的积雪几乎将他淹没。寒冷与疲惫中库丘林终于跪倒在地上，再也没有力气爬起来。他勉强想抬起头，却听见对面武器落地的声音。迪卢木多在看到库丘林倒下的瞬间，就心里一松，彻底失去了意识。安格斯将他放平在地，抬头对尚且清醒的库丘林丢下一句：“好好休息一下。”  
草药、绷带、散发着热气的蜂蜜牛奶流水般地送进城堡二楼的主卧，为了方便照顾，安格斯把他们放在了一张床上。反正床足够大，一个还没醒不会动，一个被绷带捆结实了不能动。值得一提的是库丘林为什么会被绑起来。迪卢木多曾短暂地醒来过一小会儿，第一件事就是气若游丝地告诉身边的人康纳尔的手脚绝不会有半点事，那都是皮肉伤。  
“被怒火冲昏头脑的野兽总比光之子要好对付得多，毕竟它蠢。”  
“…….”  
据说安格斯进房间的时候，看见库丘林挣扎着压在迪卢木多身上，然后就是现在这样了。  
“放开我，我要打死他。”  
女佣们充耳不闻，该换药换药，该喂吃的喂吃的。被服侍妥帖又动不了的库丘林只能睡了醒醒了睡，闲的无聊也就看看身边的小子。他的情况要严重得多，偶尔夜里会被发热折磨出几声呻吟，白天也时常是一副蹙紧眉头的样子。好几次半夜库丘林故意弄出很大的声响，吓得女佣会立刻叫醒学士过来。  
库丘林觉得以迪卢木多之前的表现，根本不可能是一个10岁的孩子，无论是在被看穿的情况下完成任务，还是翻脸攻击康纳尔激怒自己，死中求活。可是他转头看看这个躺在他身边，呼吸平稳，睡得香甜偶尔会打个呼噜的家伙，又竟然觉得他有几分可爱。  
康纳尔自从那天以后一直没有从房间出来过，更别说过来看望了。库丘林感到很担心，他的表弟聪慧早熟的很，和同龄的孩子从来玩不到一起去。好不容易有了一个朋友，却先被别有用心的决斗泼上一身脏水，然后被踩着脖子差点丢了小命，最后被挑断了手脚筋。当时迪卢木多的狠辣神情可不止骗过了库丘林一个人，连康纳尔都以为自己会残废终生。  
库丘林觉得自己真正见识到了一个无名之辈的威力，他能面不改色地毁掉一个关心他的朋友，或者像是不知何为畏惧般地迎向强大到无解的对手，只为了完成他接到的任务。  
安格斯拒绝在迪卢木多醒来前解释任何事情，他说这是一件必须在两人都清醒的情况下才能说明的事。于是库丘林只好继续压着性子，重复着无聊的日常。  
在某一天早上，那双金色的眼睛缓缓睁开了。库丘林发誓他在里面看到了安心的神色——在发现自己被捆着的时候。当他意识到在迪卢木多的记忆中，上一刻应该还停留在挑衅他蠢哪里，更觉得整个人都不好了。他真应该剖开这小子的胸膛，看看里面的心是不是黑的。  
两个人大眼瞪小眼了很久。在房间里走来走去忙碌的女佣把铺满地面的鱼梁木叶子踩得簌簌作响，干枯的叶面碎裂，散发出独特的清香。  
之前决斗结果严重，两败俱伤，这个卧室现在复合了药房，厨房和病房的所有功能，谁也没心思去收拾地面上的叶子。时间一长被踩成碎叶地毯后竟然彻底融入了这房间的一部分，大家只当这是城主的少女心而已。捡叶子的那个人现在正直直的盯着库丘林，盯到他尴尬地找了个话题出来，要么给自己一个解释。  
“打得开心吗，小子？”库丘林想了半天还是决定半个字都不提什么叶子，就当从没有过这事儿一样地转移话题。  
说来很奇怪，他对迪卢的恶感不如决斗前那么强烈了。能单对单在自己手里逃生甚至逼平的孩子，他甚至快要有几分敬意了。他盯着迪卢的脸看，显然对方也和自己有同感。迪卢正想说什么，门口传来开门的声音。他下意识地一扫发现是安格斯后，脸上一下子失去了表情。  
这样说有些不准确，迪卢的表情其实在别人眼里相当自然。只是以库丘林的观感来说，本来迪卢还带着一场酣畅淋漓的战斗后的雀跃，在看到来人的瞬间全然变成了冰冷和漠然。他抿着嘴，静静地看着金发的男人。  
“你觉得迪卢怎么样？”安格斯果然问了库丘林这个问题。躺在床上的库丘林感觉到迪卢的身体绷紧了一刻，在自己回答“很好，非常好”的时候又恢复正常，尽管他一丝一毫都没向他的方向看过来。库丘林无法原谅迪卢对康纳尔所做的事，正是这份愤怒开启了这次决斗。既然决斗结束了，那么这件事也该被翻过去。  
安格斯挑了挑眉毛，一指迪卢，问：“你是谁。”  
这个简单的问题就像一个开关，一句魔咒。哪怕在之后不久库丘林了解到这是迪卢从小玩到大的游戏，也忘不了初次见识到吟游者的“故事”时那种诡异和真实混杂感觉。迪卢用平淡的口吻，第一人称作叙述时，灵魂好像超脱在身体之上，和安格斯一样充满了另一世界的虚幻感。他就像一个开口的死人，和俊美如梦的金发男人一问一答。  
“你是谁？”

【7】Setanta and Diarmuid   
“我叫迪卢·曼德勒，是白港的曼德勒家族送来达兰家族的养子。库丘林是临冬城的城主，如果我想要生活得好一点，我得让他喜欢我。库丘林没来由地讨厌我，让我去捡鱼梁木的叶子刁难我。我认为是他身边的康纳尔在搞鬼，我讨厌他……”  
“撒谎！”  
“啪！”安格斯的手中不知何时多出了一条马鞭，狠狠地抽在了迪卢的身上，发出的声音让库丘林的心都揪了一下。迪卢绷带下有多少伤库丘林清清楚楚，更别说他今天才刚醒过来。这一下他差点背过气去。  
“喂！”  
安格斯对库丘林的抗议充耳不闻。稍微找回几分意识之后，迪卢的叙述进行了下去，库丘林注意到刚才断掉的地方被修改了。  
“我认为是他身边的康纳尔在搞鬼，但是我无能为力，于是我假装和他成为朋友。在所有人都认为我和他关系很好以后，我向他提出了决斗，暗示他是一个心胸狭隘的人，逼迫他接受……”迪卢在说到决斗内容的时候停了下来，安格斯一言不发地等待着，深蓝的眼睛散发着极具压迫力的注视。  
库丘林大概看明白了，这可能是一个编故事的游戏，太过明显的谎言会被惩罚。因此迪卢的语速极慢，每一个词都思前想后。库丘林猜想他停顿的原因是为自己的战力寻求合理的解释。同年龄间能在决斗中逼平光之子的孩子，毫无疑问只要长大就有能力跻身顶尖战士之流，哪怕是私生子都会被大力培养，怎么可能被送出来做养子。  
“吟游者的守则是什么？”安格斯忽然冷冷地开口，迪卢的呼吸都停了停，库丘林几乎以为身旁躺了块冰。半晌，他才咬着牙说：“可是我完成了任务。”  
“啪！”  
下挥的阴影让迪卢本能地紧闭双眼，只一下他又睁开了。库丘林正越过他，一手撑在床上避免压下来，一手紧捏着鞭子，龇牙咧嘴地活动着手背——一道红印迅速地泛了上来。捆住他的绷带生生断裂，可他神色如常，显然身上的上已经好的差不多了。他低头问身下的迪卢：“你们有什么守则？”  
“不能杀人，包括自杀。不能暴露身份。”迪卢眨了眨金色的眼睛，看起来大松了一口气。安格斯抽回了鞭子，把库丘林的注意力重新引向他这边：“守则永远优先于任务，不然叫什么守则？”  
“可你明知道我能看穿所有伪装？！”库丘林大声说。  
“所以我让他待在你身边。现在，某人要记住这个失败，记住今天的教训，顺便再记住今天替你挡鞭子的人。”  
最后一句让迪卢和库丘林互看了一眼，他们从对方眼里找到了相同的惊讶。只是迪卢率先移开了目光，看向了安格斯的方向。  
“我会记住的，守则永远优先于任务。还有别人能像库丘林一样么？”  
“任务之外，某人应该称呼他为主人。整个世界上，能看穿你的，也只有他一个。库丘林，我会老去，而这个孩子，就是接替我的人。他会无条件地效忠你，帮助你，永远不伤害你，像我一样。哦，别想让他变成一个战士，是以吟游者的方式。”  
前半是对迪卢说的，冷酷无情得像是在训练什么动物。而后半句……那语气简直是一个父亲。库丘林低头看了眼迪卢的脸色，后者面无表情的样子和安格斯宛如镜像，只是眼底一闪而过的悲伤还是被那双红瞳捕捉到了。  
当他发现库丘林在看他时，神色一动像是想起了什么，开口道：“主……”这个敬称没有完全出口，库丘林凑下来亲了一下他的嘴角，姿势酷似一个拥抱。等他立刻又抬起身子的时候，迪卢发现自己竟然在回味刚才的温暖。  
“你错了，我不会想让他变成战士的，因为他就是！”库丘林站在床上，平视着安格斯。他的赤瞳宛如熊熊燃烧的日轮，斩钉截铁的架势让任何人都无法生起反驳之心。“而一个战士不应该有主人，只有主君。达兰家族不敬奉七神，我无法册封你为我的骑士，”他对躺着的迪卢说道，“从今以后，无论你以什么样的身份行走在世间，只有我能将你辨认出来。那么既然如此，我允许你叫我瑟坦达。这是我最早的名字，除了我父亲，没有人能这么称呼我而不被吊死。”  
迪卢喃喃地说：“之前梅姆婶婶就叫了。”[1]他的眼睛里分明是高兴的神色，以至于他都忘了告诉库丘林除了任务需要，无名之辈不会成为骑士。“特殊情况除外啦！”库丘林相当豪气地一挥手，抬头看着安格斯的眼睛说：“我对他这次任务的评价不变，很好，非常好。知道了吗？”  
安格斯优雅地做了个摊手的动作，走向房门口，说：“他是你的了。当然明天他依然会和我一起离开。”随着门关上的声响，迪卢明显放松了下来。库丘林这才想起自己从没问过他的真实姓名，他完美地藏在了“迪卢·曼德勒”的背后，以至于若不是当时情况紧急，库丘林自己都不确定自己是否是疑心太过。  
当他向迪卢询问成为吟游者的原因和真名时，迪卢从善如流地回答了他。  
“我叫迪卢木多·奥迪那，我的父亲叫栋恩。我不知道他有没有姓氏，因为自我睁开眼睛起我就没见过他，唯一留在我身边的是一块银制的挂牌，正面是我的名字，背面只有‘栋恩’两个字。我在布拉佛斯长大，往来的商船带给我维斯特洛大陆的故事，七神、君临、叛乱、北境。我不想成为一名刺客，尖尖细细的武器不适合我。我想成为一名骑士，骑着马，用着够分量的剑。可是我不想穿铠甲，那不利于行动。但是我想什么不重要，因为我侍奉于黑白之院，接受着吟游者的训练，直到现在。”  
“所以你没有选择，是吗？”库丘林有些难过，故事意外地平淡，他只是从一开始就被规划好了道路，并恰好做的还不错而已。如果迪卢木多没有成为吟游者的话，他将是最好的骑士。和他全力战斗过的库丘林这么确信着。  
迪卢木多看看他脸色，忽然轻笑一声：“信了么？”  
“嗯？”库丘林还没来得及露出疑惑，立刻就变成了惊讶。迪卢木多仍然在笑，可是却变成了媚笑。库丘林忽然意识到这是一个多么漂亮而英俊的男孩，金色的眼睛像是高庭盛产的黄金玫瑰一般精美华丽，听说那里的气候也是温暖热烈的永夏。右眼角下的泪痣仿佛是花瓣上滚动的露珠，让人忍不住想要轻嗅，进而吸吮。等他定下神来的时候，发现自己的手不知何时放在了迪卢木多的脸颊上，后者丝毫不以为杵地微微侧头，眼神仍勾着他，用舌尖轻舔了一下他的手心。  
“我叫迪卢木多·奥迪那，我不知道我的父亲是谁，我想我亲爱的母亲也不知道。她在君临的某家妓院做事。听说有一次汤药失效，于是她的老板劝她说：‘你这么漂亮，生下来的孩子一定会像你的，说不定它还能帮你。’后来就有了我，我确实如那个女人所愿那般漂亮，也顺利成章地变成了一名雏妓。君临喜欢男孩子的大人其实有不少，我的生意很好。之后叛乱开始了，我和她逃离了君临，准备向北边走。之后我们意外失散了。等我再看见她的时候，她快死了，大约有十几个流亡的叛军强暴了她，而我捂着嘴就躲在树上看着。她的眼睛里始终倒映着我，直到瞳孔扩散，再也不动了。那个时候我忽然升起了这样一个想法，这个女人，是我的母亲啊，我应该替她报仇，我也必须这么做。第二天我尝试着去勾引了一个路过的爵士，并向他禀报叛军的位置。他去到城里，把这个消息告诉了领主后，得到了一大笔赏钱。当然，这部分赏钱主要是我的身价。不过能看着那群叛军的脑袋一个个插在木桩上，我仍然非常高兴。之后的时间里，我被易手很多次，辗转于不同的羽毛床之间。最后一次，主人的夫人发现了我。我成功地勾引了她，但凡是女人，没有会看到我的脸而不心动的。我从她那里拿到了很多钻石，改头换面，乘上了去布拉佛斯的船，我听说那里是一个开放的自由贸易都市……”  
库丘林屏息凝神地听着，完全沉浸在了故事里。直到迪卢木多挑挑眉（他挑眉的动作和安格斯一模一样），又问了一句：“信了么？”  
突如其来的杀气让库丘林被刺中一样地跳起来，迪卢木多又“变”了。这种感觉真是难以言喻，明明人就躺在他的面前，仅仅是眼神、表情和口音的变化，好像有数个灵魂可以在这幅身体里随意切换一样。  
“我叫迪卢木多·奥迪那，是一名杀手。小的时候我只是谷地一个农户的儿子，我的母亲早逝，父亲非常擅长种植玉米和南瓜，可是我总是笨手笨脚，什么事情都做不好。谷地的气候严酷多变，他养出的南瓜格外的甜美，比以富饶著称的高庭产出的都要好。我的父亲接到订单给冷水城的寇瓦特家族供应南瓜，他再也没有回来。消息灵通的邻居告诉我说他冲撞了寇瓦特家的小少爷，那个骄横的男孩是冷水城的恶魔，因为他是年迈家长的唯一孩子。我去找到了他，花了一周时间来观察他，日夜不断。最后我在他和玩伴们玩捉迷藏的时候，用刀杀死了那个扮鬼的孩子，我变成了真正的“鬼”。杀死仇人的一瞬间，我忽然意识到了我能做好的事情是什么，于是我接受了这份天赋。我不断地杀人，只要几枚银鹿，我就愿意去取走另一个人的生命，谁会防备一个孩子呢？随着年龄渐长，杀人的难度也增加了不少，这时我听说了有一个组织叫做‘吟游者’。于是我来到了布拉佛斯…….”  
这个故事听完，库丘林忽然发现迪卢木多不知何时已经站在了窗口上。他笑的像是一个恶作剧得逞的小孩，可是却径直后仰坠下。等库丘林追出去的时候，只在楼下的雪地上发现一个深坑和一连串脚印而已。

[1]照顾他们的女仆的名字。被迪卢亲的，拿扫帚撵库丘林去洗澡的，决斗时候用雪让库丘林冷静的那个都是她。有勇有谋，人生赢家【不】

【8】Someone  
“你必须去给康纳尔道歉！”  
迪卢木多瞥了眼库丘林胳膊上箍得铁钳一样紧的手，露出了极为无奈的神色，以他现在的身体根本不可能挣开。他躲了库丘林半天和一个晚上，结果在杂物间被抓了个正着。真是死活想不通哪里露的马脚，难道库丘林找人是靠嗅觉的么？  
“不可能。某人想给瑟坦达一个建议，只是他从不认为自己有资格教训瑟坦达，因此他希望瑟坦达能自己回心转意。”既然被抓到了，迪卢木多也尽职尽责地按照安格斯吩咐的说出了这段话。  
库丘林听得直翻白眼，无名之辈的自称和互称都是“某人”，他分清楚主语得要好半天。  
“他想说什么？让我别继续肃清间谍取乐吗？拜托，连你都瞒不过我，我还会害怕其他任何家族能派来的任何人吗？”  
“鲁格横冲直撞。鲁格无坚不摧。鲁格从不听人劝告。鲁格总能胜利。然后他死了，死于原因未明的中毒。”迪卢木多像唱歌一样地说出这段话，同时直直地看着库丘林的眼睛，“瑟坦达横冲直撞。瑟坦达无坚不摧。瑟坦达从不听人劝告。瑟坦达比鲁格更加闪耀。只是不知道瑟坦达身边的人是否也如您一样无隙可入？”  
“……”手，松开了。  
迪卢木多正准备抽身而去，却再被拉住。  
“康纳尔很伤心。他长这么大，除我以外，认可的朋友只有你一个而已。”身后的声音低低的，完全不像某个意气风发的少年城主会用的语气。  
“某人不会有朋友。”  
“撒谎！”  
库丘林一字一顿说出的每一个字，都像是鞭子抽打在迪卢木多身上：“那你告诉我，为什么你说你讨厌康纳尔的时候，安格斯会打你。你不是什么无名之辈，不是什么该死的某人，你是你，迪卢木多·奥迪那！”  
“那三个故事，你信哪一个？”  
迪卢木多忽然露出了疲惫的神色，像是再也玩不下去这种情深意重的游戏。库丘林呆了呆，他说不出来。他有能力一眼辨认出迪卢木多的身份，却无法从这些极为真实的故事里找出漏洞，而这正是迪卢木多的厉害之处。  
“间谍，妓女，杀手是我最喜欢的三个人格，它们分别践踏是忠诚，爱情和生命。我时常提醒自己，吟游者所做的比他们加起来都要不可饶恕，因为我们什么都会做。第一守则的意义仅仅是禁止我们僭越神，因为自己的原因去取走别人的性命。可是如果我们扮演的是一个刽子手，完成工作就不算违背守则。无名之辈是最好的吟游者，你觉得事到如今我还会感到愧疚么？你刚才说了‘我’，迪卢木多·奥迪那。可哪一个是‘我’呢，‘我’在哪里呢？这里只有一个某人而已。某人会变成瑟坦达喜欢的样子，某人会服从瑟坦达。现在，你想要我变成迪卢·曼德勒的样子，去请求康纳尔原谅我么？”  
又来了，库丘林发现自己无比讨厌这种无名之辈的状态，他们死气沉沉的样子就像腐朽得千疮百孔的骷髅，在无人所知的坟地静静风化殆尽。  
“我不想。我喜欢的，就是你在我面前，能做你自己的样子。不是什么无名之辈，是现在站在我面前，为了所践踏的东西而感到愧疚的人；是竭尽全力战斗到我心生敬意的人！我分辨不出你的故事是真是假，但我知道，现在站在我面前的人是我的朋友，也是康纳尔的朋友。”  
迪卢木多怔怔地看着他，径直滚落下泪珠。他难过地把手埋进掌心，发出呜咽。库丘林抱住了他，听见他断断续续地说：“迪卢……曼德勒诬陷……伤害了他的朋友，他永远失去了一份友谊。”  
哭声戛然而止，等迪卢木多再次从掌心中抬起头的时候，赫然换了一张脸，彻底变成了一个陌生人。眼睛绿得像翡翠，神情无辜而天真。他推开发呆的库丘林：“他该得到的，不是我的安慰，而是来自他真正的血亲的。”  
迪卢木多最终还是变回了无名之辈，然后消失在了人群中，哪怕是库丘林也再没办法轻易找着他。这段无人得见的爆发与哭泣让库丘林终于确定了迪卢木多真的只是一个和自己差不多大的孩子而已，也让他始终相信，这个孩子没有像安格斯一样死去。至少他在自己面前的时候，迪卢木多不是一个无名之辈。  
说来也奇怪，当天下午把自己关在房里谁也不见的康纳尔自己出来了，被守在门口的库丘林逮了个正着。他接受了库丘林的安慰，并重新开朗了起来。这次事件对他的影响看起来微乎其微，手脚上的伤好了以后，他的武技也随着年龄的增长而变得精湛起来。后来，他成为了临冬城主最好的智囊和保护者，在库丘林逢遭大变的期间完美地控制住了局势，让达兰家族在群狼环饲中平稳地度过了危险的时期。  
库丘林在与几个北境的强大家族族长一起围猎的时候，被箭矢射过了胸膛。他没有理会康纳尔的阻拦，纵马走的太快也太远。那距离和迪卢木多的分别，还不到三个月。迪卢木多在那之后第二次回来见他的时候，本还以为能和他再战斗一次。  
迪卢木多常常会来临冬城见他，因为他正辗转于北境最强大的几个密谋反对库丘林的家族间，瓦解他们的势力。  
“靠伤害那些像我一样的人么？”康纳尔冷冷地说，他永远无法原谅迪卢木多，每一次在城堡中见到这个神出鬼没的吟游者，都会极力讽刺挖苦他。  
“是。从内部击溃永远最为省力，替瑟坦达做到这些，就是某人存在的意义。”迪卢木多从不和他顶嘴，只是低下眼神，静静地等康纳尔让开道路。  
库丘林就在里面。

【9】Never withdraw  
甫一开门，房内淫靡的气息便铺面而来，同时传来的还有女人的娇嗔和男人的喘息。  
库丘林在无法握起武器后，并没有消沉太久。他长久地泡在城堡的藏书馆里，学习着神秘学和先民的法术。他变得淡薄温和，与世无争。可是每当迪卢木多直视他那双从未熄灭的双眼时，就知道流淌在他血脉中的侵略性和攻击性绝没有磨灭分毫。他仍然拥有着他的武器，只是把它逐渐藏在了一张及时行乐的纱幔之后。  
“噢您真美丽，我的小姐。”  
迪卢木多随手揽过一个浑身布料都没遮在关键部位的女人，撬开她的嘴唇深深亲吻了下去。灵巧的手指跟随着舌头的节奏游走在光裸的身体上，而不知道何时被压紧在床上的姿势进一步掠夺着所剩无几的空气。一个绵长的亲吻后，纵然是身经百战的妓女也不由得娇吟一声，双目失神，口角湿润。  
英俊的青年神情轻松地游曳在花丛中，所过之处百花倒伏，转眼就走到中央大床，熟练地接下迎面砸来一个枕头。  
“快说你不是来逼我去批公文的，否则老子现在就干了你。”  
“您又压榨康纳尔？虽然这不是我的来意，但是恐怕您得和我出去了。”  
从一堆或是丰腴或是纤细的肢体中钻出了一个蓝发的脑袋，库丘林撑着下巴看迪卢木多和两个女人热烈地调情，赤瞳闪烁犹如跳动的火焰一样。迪卢木多没让他等太久，很快便捧着他的脸颊俯下身子，一只脚蹬掉了靴子配合库丘林把他弄上了床——后者近乎是不假思索地把他压在了下面。迪卢木多轻松地抬起上身，用手指别过他长而软的蓝发，将细密的吻落在线条优美的下颌和颀长的脖颈上，把刚才蹭到的香水和脂粉气混了他一身。  
库丘林刚度过了他20岁的生日，可是身形却纤细得不像话，完全像是一个被溺爱长大，喜欢看书而从不舞刀弄枪的小少爷。迪卢木多总觉得自己两只手就能轻易地托他起来，只是这样，他又不得不看到在这具身体的心口上，那道可怕的伤疤。库丘林本该成为一个最优秀的战士，而不是像现在这样柔弱得像一个学士。  
迪卢木多对此完全无能为力，哪怕他在库丘林成年的两年后，让这次事件的主使者付出了应有的代价。  
“好了，才两年不见，怎么看到我就是一副要哭的样子？”  
库丘林察觉到了他的分心，抬头避开他的亲吻，手指按下他的肩窝。迪卢木多眨着金色的眼睛，扭着头躲避来自上方的端详，这样子就像是一只被抓住后脖子的大型动物。即使他在库丘林面前不会有任何伪装，但这不代表一个惯常隐藏在不同身份后的人，被一个总能看穿他的人这样盯着会觉得有多自在。等库丘林刚松开手他就像条滑溜的鱼一样从他身下扭出去，他背过身去，呼吸都急促了几分，就好像是之前那些被他调过情的女人。  
不过他很快恢复了风流迷人的样子，并从袖子中取出许多精致的刺绣小袋子。  
“好了，亲爱的小姐们。希望你们谅解，我总是试图能为你们准备和你们本身气质相配的礼物，可是你们就像每年都改换形貌盛放的花朵那样。我是否有幸能得到你们的名字呢？”  
女人们像蝴蝶一样地争先恐后地围绕着迪卢木多，吐气如兰地告诉他自己的名字，然后看着袋子中的香水和宝石变得媚眼如丝。  
“喂，我才是城主啊。”库丘林不满地大叫起来，只是这没什么用。自从上次康纳尔在打搅他之后被女人们推上床一起玩了一个下午和整夜后，最后一个能阻止临冬城主享乐的人宣告消失。而现在，库丘林遭到了报应，或者说，正在被碾压。  
女人们把迪卢木多围绕在中间，像是殷勤的鸟雀取悦着它们之中最美的那只。迪卢木多只穿着内衣，曲着一条腿的姿态竟比他周围的女人还要诱惑与性感，尤其当他对着库丘林露出某种……羞涩并极具暗示性的驯服神情的时候。  
库丘林开始意识到，迪卢木多受欢迎的理由可能不仅仅是金钱和调情手段，而是在某些技艺上不动声色分出的高下，以至于气场上慑服了所有妓女。  
简直是疯了。  
“是是是，不懂女人的城主大人。请快去履行您的职责，”迪卢木多打发完了最后一个，女人们像是顺水流走的花朵般从门口翩翩而去，“否则我就要叫她们回来了。”  
“你……你这两年都去干了什么啊！”  
“修行，”迪卢木多忽然打了个喷嚏，看起来很冷地打了个哆嗦，他无意识地揉着自己的脖子，“我乘船布拉佛斯海岸，一路向南，在里斯上岸。去瓦兰提斯兜了个圈子，之后一直呆在渊凯。”他一边说，伸手捡起不知道那个女人掉下的眉笔，随手将右眼下的泪痣勾勒成一枚泪滴。  
暗示已经太过明显，里斯是奴隶交易的中心，瓦兰提斯人给性奴的双颊纹上泪滴，而渊凯以盛产床奴闻名遐迩。库丘林之前看到他脖颈的肤色比其他地方都要浅，一时却没有想到那意味着什么。而现在迪卢木多已经迅速穿好了衣服，厚而密的领子簇拥着下巴，挡住了他探寻的视线。他屈指扣了扣库丘林面前的书桌，把左边高高堆起的，显示未批阅的公文又给他拿下了几份。  
“别盯着我看了，一会儿和你做的时候我可以带着项圈……哦不，别一脸心疼的样子，”迪卢木多夸张地手捂心口，旋即恢复了满不在乎的样子，“我带着那玩意儿快两年了，不差这么一会儿。”他低下头，拈起库丘林摘下的，象征达兰家族族长身份的戒指，将他写完的信件卷起封蜡。  
像往常一样，他只字未提下一个任务的信息。按照惯例，等他确认出发前往去完成某个任务后，安格斯的云雀会带来一封天蓝色的信件，告诉库丘林任务的详情和时长。那些特殊墨水写下的字迹被展开在光线下一定时间后，会自动燃烧殆尽。  
库丘林隐约预感到他这一次的任务不在北境，因为……  
“和麦克库尔家族对峙了两年的康马克家族不在了。我派过去的赤枝骑兵团给我带回了这个。”库丘林说着从抽屉里取出了一副耳环——银质的飞鸟叼着珍珠，那纯白的珍珠甚至还可以自如转动。如此精巧的饰物上面没有任何工匠的印记。  
迪卢木多小心翼翼地把它们捧在手心，像是隔了许久后再次回握住曾经放开的温暖手掌，和一个少女热烈到不顾一切的情意。  
他不必问作为当年策划谋害库丘林的主导者，芬恩·麦克库尔的下场。从他勾引他的未婚妻与自己私奔，到设计让康马克家的族长亲眼看到芬恩用箭射他女儿的一幕，他便完成了自己的使命——分裂。  
“至此，北境完全属于你了，恭喜。”  
迪卢木多把那对自己亲手打造的耳环丢回了书桌上，伸手抹去了右眼下画着的泪滴。如果不是他金色的眼底依旧锋利平滑得像是冰冷的剑刃，库丘林几乎以为他正在哭泣。  
他伸出手拉过迪卢木多，让他的上半身横躺过桌子上，把脸埋进他的领口。呼吸的热气不断拍打着剧烈起伏的胸膛，显然迪卢木多的内心并不如看起来的这么平静。  
作为无名之辈每一次完成一个任务，迪卢木多就会来找他一次。  
他们会一起喝掉很多冰镇的夏日红，或是热腾腾的蜜酒。迪卢木多向他抱怨过某个家族背地里修行黑魔法的女性大家长，令人遗憾的大规模屠杀，以及在杀死自己家主兄长后恸哭得比谁都动听的弟弟。唯独两年前的那次，他丢下一句“我替你报仇了”，就销声匿迹，直到现在才回来。  
无名之辈不会拥有任何东西，也不会对任何他做过的事感到愧疚。  
“只是谁能直视一双盛满死去的情感的眼睛而无动于衷呢？”迪卢木多终于伸手环住库丘林的腰，他拉近他的身体，在他耳边低哑地说：“去床上。”  
幔帐垂落，故念了却。所有的曾经停留尚未完全离去的灵魂，所有再也无法回应无法传达的痛惜，都埋葬在窗外呼啸而过的风雪中，消融在云天之上的阳炎中。  
当喧闹的白日过去，夜色与寂静取而代之，月色好得像是一方银亮的湖泊。库丘林赤着身体，抓着旁边的桌腿支起身子，取下之前用的羽毛笔，和一角空白的便签。  
Elhaz，Nauthiz，Ansaz，Ingwaz。  
他在纸上写下的文字莹然发光，尽管只是四个看不懂的符文，但是拿在手心，仿佛凭空能生出力量一般。这是库丘林精研神秘学、炼金术和先民典籍后的成果，追根溯源甚至可以说是达兰家族族语的起源：不可退缩，不可败逃。  
“某人不是达兰家族的一员。某人不会拥有任何东西。”  
迪卢木多穿好了衣服，真正进入了任务状态。天亮以后，安格斯的云雀便会准时到达。他无法接受临冬城主的祝福，却依然弯起了嘴角，那笑容犹带着那个曼德勒家的孩子第一次见到光之子时的纯粹。  
“谢谢你，瑟坦达。我是最好的吟游者，请不要为我担心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.库丘林写下的字是四枝的浅滩的四个文字，是祝福也是对战士的激励。  
> 2.这是以前写的旧文，应该算作想开的坑的前传，想开的坑是个金枪坑，也叫错误的春天。迪卢木多是被送去了闪闪的身边，库丘林本以为他这一次也能顺利地为自己谋求到利益，但是迪卢木多却失手了。那是属于金枪的故事，可是我并没有写下去。或许有朝一日我觉得笔力成熟了又会开坑吧。


End file.
